In semiconductor fabrication processes, increased density of integrated circuits has increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs. There is a need to perform lithography processes with higher resolution. One of the leading lithography techniques is an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography. Others include X-Ray lithography, ion beam projection lithography, and electron-beam projection lithography. To perform the lithography processes with higher resolution, a lithography device is required to transmit or collect data at a high frequency and with a high data rate.